


Based on a True Story

by shirasade



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Crack, GSF - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, how did you guys come up with the concept for your new video, That Green Gentleman?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Based on a True Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamyraynbo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dreamyraynbo).



> Crack!fic inspired by the beginning of the That Green Gentleman video. For dreamyraynbo. Happy belated birthday, hope this makes you smile...

"So, how did you guys come up with the concept for your new video, That Green Gentleman?"

Jon and Ryan launched into a longwinded explanation, but Brendon and Spencer just exchanged long glances and Brendon couldn't quite suppress a giggle, which he then had to explain with memories from shooting with all the little kids.

As soon as the journalist had left their hotel suite, Spencer leaned over and smacked Brendon lightly on the head: "Way to be inconspicious, idiot!"

Brendon bristled in mock sincerity and demanded that Ryan defend his honor. However, Ryan just crossed his arms and looked on in quiet amusement as Brendon then appealed to Jon, who pulled him into a hug and ruffled his hair, turning Brendon's pout into a happy smile. Spencer rolled his eyes and settled down with his head in Ryan's lap. "One of these days he's going to answer that question with the truth, and then we'll all end up in a mental institution."

Ryan smiled down at his best friend and poked him in the shoulder until Spencer stopped frowning. Jon dragged Brendon over to where they were resting on the big couch and settled down with his head on Ryan's shoulder and Brendon draped halfways across all three of them, a position he insisted was comfortable. Jon smiled fondly at Spencer, who was petting Brendon's shoulder in a wordless apology which was accepted with a friendly nuzzle. "But hey, it'd be a hell of a story!"

Ryan snorted at Jon's words. "That's for sure. We'd totally make every single tabloid from here to Antarctica - 'Honey, I Shrunk the Kids', band edition..."

Brendon giggled again, almost upsetting their carefully arranged pile of limbs. "But it was fun, wasn't it? I'll never forget waking up in that vast whiteness and realizing that it was our bed! Remember the trek to the bathroom? How Jon got almost washed down the drain if Spencer hadn't managed to use the plug? Your scarves really came in handy, Ry!"

"See, I keep telling you that they're useful... But my favorite was seeing you try to eat a whole donut all by yourself." They all looked at each other, grinning at the mental images of that crazy morning.

"But I bet we wouldn't find it so amusing if we hadn't turned back at sunset that same day." Spencer's eyes dared Brendon to disagree, but Brendon was too busy unraveling Ryan's current scarf without him noticing. Jon reached out and pulled the scarf away from Brendon with an admonishing look, causing another one of Brendon's patented pouts, which this time Spencer soothed by folding their fingers together.

"I for one am very glad that it won't take a full-scale expedition to move from here to the bedroom," Jon stated with a grin and, taking Ryan's hand, pulled him to his feet, causing both Brendon and Spencer to topple to the floor with surprised protests and curses. It only took them a minute to get back to their feet, however, and Spencer jumped on Jon's back, almost making him fall over if Ryan hadn't steadied them both. Cackling loudly Brendon overtook the three of them and jumped on the bed first.

"Ha, long legs for the win!"

Despite being normal sized, they all fit onto the mattress comfortably.


End file.
